


Talon Night

by Jellyfiggles



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas but not Christmas, Family Fluff, Gen, Good Spade Dad, I attempted to create a fantasy celebration, Pre-Canon, before deltarune, worldbuilding isn't my strong point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfiggles/pseuds/Jellyfiggles
Summary: Lancer and his father celebrate the Darkeners' mid-winter celebration and Lancer receives a very special gift.





	Talon Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dicksoutforproblematiccontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicksoutforproblematiccontent/gifts).



> A talon in card games refers to a stack of undealt cards that is placed on the table to be used during the actual game. In this story Talon Night is the name of the Darkeners’ winter celebration, which includes storing the harvest (symbolising the undealt) and gift giving (symbolising dealing).

Seasons came and went in the Dark World, much as they did in the world of Light. The Darkeners watched out for the first signs of winter, when the air would become chill and biting, for it was then they had to bring in the harvest. As the light of the trees grew dim, they would hang lanterns to light their way. Frost would cover the switches of the various puzzles that made up the kingdom so Rouxls Kaard would bundle up in layers and stride off with a grumble to keep them in working order.

Inside the castle however, the fireplaces kept the cold at bay, the fires crackling cheerfully in the grates. Lancer had taken to wrapping his blanket around his shoulders like a cape and giddily running through the halls. He’d been collecting the falling leaves and threading them carefully, pudgy little hands hooking the strings of pinks, oranges and greens around the castle. 

Talon Night was the best night of the year, in Lancer’s quite excellent opinion. Everyone would hang pretty things and light candles or coloured glass lanterns and share gifts with their loved ones. The castle was so bright, candles lighting up the darkened rooms with their merry dancing flames. The air was thick with the scent of dried and spiced dark candies, hung above every door.

Lancer wasn’t so sure what his favourite part of the Night was. Was it when the Hathy band would play their flutes and harps as the celebration began and his father would toast their fine harvest? Was it the exciting wait for the gifts, hidden in a pile below a velvet cloth embroidered with the spade symbol of their family?

He made his way towards the private sitting room that was attached to the King’s bedchamber, tugging the soft blanket around his shoulders and bouncing a little in his joy. A warm glow was cast by the wide fireplace and flickering candles, the deep blue of the two plush armchairs lost to shadow. A tray of sweets lay on the little side table; choco diamonds, hearts donuts and… the cookies he’d baked earlier that day, in the shape of his dad and his faces!! Lancer beamed and couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped him, the faces were a bit.. Melty, he hadn’t been able to wait for the cookies to cool before he piped on the icing.

If they were here though, it meant his father must like them!

A large hand patted his shoulder and Lancer jumped a little with a squeak and bent backwards to stare up at his dad. “Father!” His grin spread wider and he whirled around to throw his little arms around his father’s leg. Fingers pet his head and a low chuckle rolled through his father’s huge form. “Happy Talon Night!” Lancer’s voice grew louder with every word and he drew back to grip the gloved hand on his head, tugging the King towards the chairs.

King Spade laughed once more, both mouths grinning as he allowed himself to be led towards the fireplace. “My son… why someone sounds very excited.” He settled down in one chair with an exaggerated sigh and patted his knee, fondness welling within him as his son clambered up into his lap.

The heavy drape over the window rustled a little as the cold wind blew past the castle turrets and the King wrapped the blanket cape a little closer around Lancer’s shoulders. His son seemed completely unfazed, giggling as he poked at the mouth in his father’s wide belly. 

“Little one, it is almost time for your gift.” Lancer squeaked and gripped his tunic, mouth wide. “But there is one task we must complete first, do you recall it my son?”

Lancer gripped him and bounced, gasping a little. “Yes father! We’ve got to thank the Dark Fountain! I got the mints from Rouxls all ready, see?” And with that his son pulled a handful of glowing green revival mints from his pocket, offering them up. The King took them and crushed them in one palm, the crunch of the hard candy loud in the quiet of the room.

“Now if you’re careful my son, you may toss these into the fire. Can you do that for me?” King Spade shifted in the chair as Lancer nodded and slid off his legs, holding up his hands, palm upwards and cupped.

“I can do it! Can you help me say the words father?”

At his nod, Lancer knelt by the fire and looked back at him, biting his bottom lip and near-vibrating with excitement. The logs in the fire crackled and his son wiggled on the worn rug, clutching the power in his hands. His voice tripped and mumbled over the words a little as he echoed his father.

“This Talon Night, we thank the Dark Fountain for forming our world, for our bountiful harvest and for each Darkener. We hope for the new year to be long and prosperous, dealing us joy and good luck.” 

With a deep breath, Lancer carefully opened his hands and tossed the green powder into the fire. Loud crackles popped, the flames turning a bright green and soaring far up the chimney, appearing very much like the Dark Fountain and casting the room in an eerie glow. He ran back towards his father, bouncing on his heels and shielding his eyes a little. Even through his hood the fire was too bright to look at.

The fire began to calm, the green fading into oranges and yellows and Lancer gripped his father’s hand. “Can I..?” he couldn’t help wistfully glancing at the velvet cloth in the corner, the concealed lumps beneath awfully tantalizing. 

The King had picked up a donut and was sucking out the ‘blood’, long blue tongue flicking out to lap up the jam that had dripped down his chin. He chortled into the confection and nodded at his son, his free hand gesturing towards the gifts.

Lancer squealed and ran towards them, his feet loud on the wooden floorboards. His little hands shook and it took him a moment to grip the cloth properly before he began to tug.

King Spade paused mid-bite as his son revealed his gift and he grinned when the boy gave a whoop of joy. Lancer rushed towards the bike and hesitantly stroked its metal finish with both hands, from handlebars to wheels and back again, mouth agape.

The King was expecting the sudden jump-hug his son bestowed on him, but nevertheless it was a joy. He patted the boy’s head and listened to him babble excitedly. He slid a cup of warmed milk towards him, spiced and sweetened and Lancer sipped it, thanking him breathlessly between swallowing. His son was truly the greatest gift.

 

Fin.


End file.
